<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>anything hurts less than the quiet by monkeyheadnebula</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559889">anything hurts less than the quiet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyheadnebula/pseuds/monkeyheadnebula'>monkeyheadnebula</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyheadnebula/pseuds/monkeyheadnebula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>maybe you were drunk and you shouted at your best friend’s girlfriend. maybe? you cannot recall anything until Mingyu gave you a cold shoulder</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>anything hurts less than the quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunlight strikes directly at your eyes and it was your queue to wake up. <em>What time is it? </em>You looked at the clock. <em>9:15 am. </em>You sat up and you felt your headache. <em>I had too much to drink argh! </em>Your phone rang. It was Jeonghan</p>
<p><em>“H-hello.” </em>Your voice cracked. You need water</p>
<p>
  <em>“Good Morning Y/N! Are you okay now?”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“My head hurts like hell.” </em>He laughed at your statement</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, drink meds after you eat breakfast okay?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay.”</em>
</p>
<p>You were about to hang up when Jeonghan asked you <em>“Do you remember what happened last night?”</em></p>
<p>You remember you guys were drinking when Mingyu came with his girlfriend. Then…</p>
<p>
  <em>“We were drinking.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Yes?”</em> He was waiting for another answer. What the hell happened last night?</p>
<p><em>“Did I do something wrong?” </em>The line went silent, it was as if Jeonghan was carefully thinking about what he should say to you.</p>
<p>
  <em>“So, you don’t remember?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Jeonghan stop with all this nonsense and be straight to the point. What did I do last night?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Maybe you shouted at Mingyu’s girlfriend”</em>
</p>
<p>You were in shock. <em>What the fuck? Have I lost my mind? What the fuck did I just say to that girl? Is Mingyu mad at me?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh my freaking god! Are you serious?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Y/N, you better talk to Mingyu”</em>
</p>
<p>Jeonghan ended the call. You are still in shock. You then started biting the insides of your cheeks to stop yourself from crying. <em>Fuck! Just great.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is a long stretch of memories between you and Mingyu. You were childhood friends and you guys even went to the same university. The thing with university, it makes you both busy. You were having fun with your course and so was he. It took at least the end of the semester for you both to talk with one another.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey Y/N!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh! Hi, gyu!”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“It’s been so long since we last talk.” </em>He pouted then you felt butterflies in your stomach. You placed both of your hands on his cheeks.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Aigoo, my baby is sulking.”</em>
</p>
<p>He then removed your hands and said <em>“Am not a baby”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Like that will help your case.”</em>
</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes.</p>
<p><em>“Well, are you hungry? Let’s go grab something to eat.” </em>His smile turned apologetic. <em>What is wrong?</em></p>
<p><em>“Are you not hungry? If that’s the case then that is a first.” </em>You laughed and so did he.</p>
<p><em>“Well the thing is…” </em>He was playing the hem of his shirt</p>
<p>
  <em>“What is it Mingyu?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, I already have plans for today.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Oh…”</em> This was not the first time Mingyu said no, so it was not a big problem. Maybe he was going out with his friends.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you going out with Jeonghan oppa?”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Uh, no” </em>You raised your eyebrow.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Who are you going out with?”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“M-my girlfriend.” </em>His face flushed and looked down.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I did not know you have a girlfriend” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s a long story.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Then shorten it.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“I’d like to tell you the whole story but I need to go now. She’s waiting for me at the café. See you Y/N” </em>He tapped your shoulders and smiled. When he left, a tear fell on your cheek.</p>
<p>
  <em>“What the fuck?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were on your way to the university when you felt someone was following you.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I swear I will kill you!” </em>
</p>
<p><em>“Y/N, you’re always so violent. Good morning!” </em>You rolled your eyes</p>
<p>
  <em>“Good morning Jeonghan ssi.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Yah! Call me oppa!” </em>You stuck your tongue out</p>
<p><em>“No! I will never!” </em>It was his turn to roll his eyes at you</p>
<p>
  <em>“How are you last weekend?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ugh! I can’t even remember what happened on Friday night. Why won’t you tell me?!”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“It’s fun if you figure it out yourself.” </em>You stomped your feet in protest.</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s making my headache. Mingyu will surely kill me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Mingyu will never do that. He will get mad at you, for sure.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Gee thanks! Like that would make me feel better.”</em>
</p>
<p>You are now in front of the gate when you saw Mingyu.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ming-“</em>
</p>
<p>He ignored you.</p>
<p><em>“You have to tell me what happened Jeonghan!” </em>He smiled at you</p>
<p>
  <em>“I am going to be late. Bye!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Jeonghan!”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You never really knew when did you start liking Mingyu. It was Jeonghan who made you realize that maybe you wanted Mingyu more than a friend.</p>
<p>
  <em>“You like Mingyu?”</em>
</p>
<p>You looked at Jeonghan as if he said something so weird.</p>
<p>
  <em>“What are you talking about?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well I may be weird but I can see it in your eyes.”</em>
</p>
<p>You threw a pillow at him and said <em>“You are weird.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“No kidding Y/N. Whenever you look at him, it’s like he’s the center of your universe.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Ha ha ha. Stop it Jeonghan oppa. It’s not true.” </em>You bit your lip and looked at a picture of you and Mingyu in an amusement park.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay, whatever you say. Wait, Mingyu is here!”</em>
</p>
<p>You quickly looked at the door and Jeonghan laughed out loud.</p>
<p><em>“I was just messing with you.” </em>You punched him in the arm</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oww. You are violent!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You walk your way towards your classroom.</p>
<p><em>“Hi” </em>Minghao greeted as you sat down.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hello.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you okay now?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hao, can you tell me what I did last Friday night.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Hmmm. Well you got drunk and kind of made a mess.” </em>You closed your eyes shut and groaned.</p>
<p>
  <em>“What did I do?”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“I can’t say it. Jeonghan hyung said I shouldn’t spill anything.” </em>You were keeping you cool. <em>Jeonghan, I am so going to kill you.</em></p>
<p><em>“Not fair, Hao” </em>He laughed at you. You were about to ask him again, probably beg to give some more details when your professor came. <em>Maybe later</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Maybe later”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Maybe?”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“I have some things to do, Y/N” </em>You pouted. This is the first time Mingyu said maybe to you and it felt sad. <em>Why am I so shallow? It would look like I’m obsessed with my best friend.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay, I guess I’ll see you around.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey, are you mad at me?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re lying.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I am not mad at you. Maybe sad, I guess?”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Promise, we’ll hang out tomorrow.” </em>You nodded</p>
<p><em>“Now smile.” </em>You smiled and so did he</p>
<p>
  <em>“That’s my girl. I’ll see you around.”</em>
</p>
<p>After that, both of you never really hang out. You would see each other in the hallway, exchanging his and hellos but that’s it. <em>Maybe you miss him, a lot.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You quickly put your things inside your bag and followed Minghao.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I swear Y/N, I am not saying anything.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay okay. I rest my case. Can I join you for lunch?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Of course, but”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Mingyu will be there.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a sunny afternoon when you decided to go to the playground. There, you can see tons of kids, mostly the same age as you. You quickly went to the slide when you saw no one was there.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yah! That’s my slide! Go away.”</em>
</p>
<p>You quickly looked at the kid. Instead of being afraid, you just rolled your eyes at him.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yah! Are you not listening?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Does it have your name on it?”</em>
</p>
<p>Then he became mad and pushed you, as a result, you fell.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why did you push her?!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“This is my slide!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Who says it is your slide?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Go away!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What you are doing is bad! Apologize to her!”</em>
</p>
<p>The kid ran away. Your savior turned to you and helped you get up.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Thanks”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I am Mingyu by the way.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I am Y/N”</em>
</p>
<p>After that, you met his parents. Turns out he was your neighbor who just moved in. You and Mingyu became really good friends. He would always protect you and take care of you. <em>Sometimes I wonder if he does take care of people that much.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your palms are sweaty and your heart beats so fast. <em>This is it. I am going to die now. </em>You tried to stop the shaking of your hands when you are getting some food.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Geez, Y/N why are you so nervous?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You see Hao, Mingyu is mad at me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I mean if I were in the same situation as him, I would be mad at you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Thanks for your advice. I really appreciate it.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Just say sorry.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What do I say sorry from? I can’t even remember a thing.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Think about it.” </em>You looked at him like he just said the most absurd thing</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay, I hope this helps but try to retrace your track. Go back there, maybe you’ll find some clues.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Or maybe you can help me out.”</em>
</p>
<p>Minghao left and went straight to your friends’ table. <em>There he is, looking at me.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You and Mingyu were classmates in high school. He would always look at you whenever he finds the subject boring.</p>
<p><em>“Boring” </em>He mouthed. You just shook your head and mouthed <em>“Focus on the subject.”</em></p>
<p>He pouted. You are now focused on writing down notes when Mingyu threw a piece of paper at your desk. You quickly took it and there it says <em>“Stop writing and notice me. I am dying out of boredom.” </em>He was always this dramatic which would make you smile. You wrote <em>“Mingyu, you are so going to fail this semester.” </em>And threw it back, but instead of making its way to Mingyu, it landed on your teacher’s face. Your teacher was so mad so he punished you both.</p>
<p>
  <em>“You two, get out!”</em>
</p>
<p>When you both got out, he was smiling.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wanna go out to eat ice cream?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Gyu, now is not the time to do that. We’ll have to apologize to our teacher.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“But it will heal our hearts.” </em>You laughed as he was teasing Joshua.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Please.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay, but it’s your treat since it is your fault we got caught.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s not me who threw that paper.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you-“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Just kidding! Let’s go.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was quiet. Too quiet. There is tension rising in the air. You can’t even eat properly because you were nervous. Mingyu quickly finished his food and stood up.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Gyu!” </em>
</p>
<p>You tried to call him again but he was gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“But Seokmin it felt like we are slowly drifting apart.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Y/N, you’re both busy with university.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But he does not make time for me anymore.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why don’t you talk to him?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I tried to remember, he said he was busy. I am sick of being rejected by my best friend.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I am sure Mingyu is doing his best when it comes to academics that’s why he’s always so busy. He is a scholar so…”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Ugh fine. I will stop bothering him. I will not be needy anymore.” </em>You sighed. <em>Mingyu, what is happening to us?</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You decided to take Minghao’s advice and retrace your steps. You went there, at the restaurant when you got drunk and yeah <em>shit happens. </em>It was still close so you went to the convenience store, adjacent to the restaurant. You were eating kimbap when you heard a familiar voice.</p>
<p>
  <em>“She spilled soju all over me while shouting at me.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Oh my gosh! She did that?” </em>Chaeyeon nodded.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Such a bitch, maybe she likes your boyfriend that’s why she’s acting like that.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That’s what I was thinking.”</em>
</p>
<p>You quickly left the convenience store. You felt tears falling. <em>I fucking messed up</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Why can’t you just confess?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I can’t Cheol oppa. I am afraid that would ruin our friendship.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That is not always the case, Y/N”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Look, I don’t want things to get complicated.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“But what if Mingyu liked someone?” </em>You shrugged. The idea hurts you but you can’t do anything about it.</p>
<p>
  <em>“You should really confess. What if-“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Stop with the what-ifs oppa. That is not happening.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But can’t you see, the way he looks at you, the way he takes care of you. It’s different.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Just try.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You bumped into Wonwoo, who is now helping you get up. He was surprised to see you at this state.</p>
<p>
  <em>“What happened to you?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I-i need to-“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Let’s go to my dorm.” </em>
</p>
<p>Wonwoo gave you a glass of water then raised his eyebrow.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why are you crying?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I saw Chaeyeon and she was talking about what happened last Friday. She said I shouted and even spilled drinks at her. I can’t believe I did that, no wonder Mingyu’s so mad at me. I need to remember everything.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Why don’t you just take a rest first then we’ll talk about this later?” </em>You nodded and he led you to his room.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sleep well, Y/N”</em>
</p>
<p>As soon as you lay on top of the bed, you felt tired. This day was too much. You did not know what happened that night but as you unravel the situation, it starts to make your head dizzy. It was not long until you dozed off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey Y/N! Wanna grab some drinks later?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What is the occasion?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Catching up, I guess?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay, just text me where. I still have classes until 7”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Cool. See ya!” </em>You waved at Junhui and he smiled at you. You were about to go to your room when he shouted <em>“Mingyu’s going to be there!” I can’t wait to meet you again; I miss you so much.</em></p>
<p>Junhui texted you about the address, it turns out it was just near the university so you went quickly at the restaurant. When you arrived, the whole crew was there and so was he. You smiled at him and just when you’re about to approach him, you saw a girl sitting beside him. <em>Who could that be?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Y/N!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey.”</em>
</p>
<p>He stood up and gave you a tight hug.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Alright big kid, you’re crushing my ribcage.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I missed you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I missed you too.” </em>
</p>
<p><em>“Uh, Y/N, I would like you to meet Chaeyeon, my girlfriend”</em> <em>Girlfriend? </em>You remembered the time he said he had one. <em>She is beautiful</em>.</p>
<p><em>“Hi! Nice to meet you. I am Y/N” </em>You offered a handshake and she accepted it.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Chaeyeon, Mingyu’s girlfriend. I heard a lot of stuff about you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Is he badmouthing me?”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Yah! You think I am that evil?” </em>You shrugged and Mingyu pouted.</p>
<p><em>“No. He wants me to meet you because you’re his childhood friend. You are important to him.” </em>You felt your face turn red and looked down. <em>Am I really important?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Let’s sit down.”</em>
</p>
<p>You guys started catching up. You are starting to know the details about how did Mingyu ended up with Chaeyeon.</p>
<p><em>“It was love at first sight.” </em>Most of your friends scoffed at his statement but you just kept on drinking.</p>
<p><em>“You may think it is corny but yeah, I knew the first I saw her, I am in love.” </em>You gripped at the shot glass too hard, Joshua had to hold your hand calm you down. He smiled at you.</p>
<p>
  <em>“She was at the library and I asked for her number but she refused to give it to me. Turns out my move was a little creepy. Then I saw her again at the cafeteria and apologized. Eventually we got to know each other and started dating.” </em>
</p>
<p>You drank once again.</p>
<p>
  <em>“How long have you been together?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“About 3 months.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey, Y/N. are you okay? Why are you so quiet?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Just thinking about my worksheets.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Geez, stop with the academics and chill. Have fun. So, how are you?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fine, I guess?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You guess?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yup. Excuse me for a second. I need to go to the restroom.”</em>
</p>
<p>You went to the sink and wash your face. <em>Get your shit together, Y/N!</em></p>
<p><em>“Hey Y/N” </em>You saw Chaeyeon enter the restroom and you nodded at her.</p>
<p>
  <em>“We need to talk about Mingyu” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You woke up with your phone ringing. It was Jihoon.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hello”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Y/N! Where are you? I was calling you but you won’t pick up your phone.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sorry, I was at Wonwoo’s dorm.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s okay. I’ll just send our assignment via email.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What time is it?!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s 6 pm.” Great! My class ends at 5:30.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Shit! I fell asleep.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s okay, our prof didn’t check the attendance. Guess, I’ll see you around.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Thank you oppa! You are my lifesaver.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Bye.”</em>
</p>
<p>You got out of bed and went outside the room. Wonwoo was cooking.</p>
<p><em>“Uh, I better get going Wonwoo oppa.” </em>He shook his head</p>
<p>
  <em>“Stay for dinner.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But-“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Do you need to go home early?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So why are you such in a hurry.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I have to retrace my steps.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hao said that maybe it would help me remember things.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Okay, I’ll help you but eat first.” </em>You sat on the chair and Wonwoo just finished cooking. He then placed plates on the table.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Thank you.”</em>
</p>
<p>He sat in front of you and smiled.</p>
<p><em>“Let’s eat” </em>You stuffed your mouth with food.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Waah oppa, this is delicious.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Nah, your best friend is still the best. I can never beat him.” </em>You smiled.</p>
<p>
  <em>“So, do you remember anything?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I think I dreamt about it but I woke up because Jihoon oppa called. It ended with me going to the restroom and Chaeyeon said she needs to talk to me about Mingyu.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I can say it is quite true because she also excused herself and followed you.”</em>
</p>
<p>To compensate, you insisted that you wash the dishes.</p>
<p>
  <em>“But Y/N, you don’t have to do that”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You let me rest and also cooked food for me, just let me do this.”</em>
</p>
<p>After washing the dishes, both of you went out, to go to the restaurant. You are getting nervous every single step you take. <em>You can do this. </em>You went inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“What are we going to talk about?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, I think it would be great if you keep your distance from my boyfriend.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Excuse me?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You are too close and it makes me jealous.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We’re childhood friends!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, I know but Y/N”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I think you are being unfair. I haven’t seen him in months and now is just the time I get to catch up with him. And what do you want? Want me to avoid him? Sorry Chaeyeon, no.”</em>
</p>
<p>You went back and so did she.</p>
<p><em>“You guys are friends now?” </em>You only looked at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You roamed around the vicinity. <em>Now is probably the time for some sort of flashback. </em>You bit your lip.</p>
<p>
  <em>“This is frustrating.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Take your time.”</em>
</p>
<p>15 minutes have passed, the owner is now eyeing the both of you.</p>
<p><em>“Ugh. Maybe next time.” </em>You walked towards the exit.</p>
<p><em>“Yah! Why did you spill your drinks on me?” </em>You looked at the commotion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“I don’t think she wants to be my friend.” </em>You looked at her</p>
<p>
  <em>“What did you say?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I-i”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Y/N, you are scaring Chaeyeon.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, Mingyu, your girlfriend is scaring me for saying such things.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Let’s go home, Gyu.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, tell Mingyu what did I say”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Babe, what happened there?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I was just talking to her but she said she does not want to talk to me. I should stop trying to be friends with her because that is not going to happen.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Y/N!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You are such a liar!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Y/N, I am so disappointed.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Gyu, your girlfriend is lying. She asked me to stay away from you!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No! That is not true.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Let’s go Chaeyeon.” </em>She then smirked at you, which made you really mad. You spilled the drinks all over her.</p>
<p><em>“Y/N!” </em>The boys went near you, trying to calm you down.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Stop Y/N. We’ll get you home.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“No, I’ll talk to you Mingyu.” </em>You dragged Mingyu out of the restaurant.</p>
<p>
  <em>“What is that? Why did you do that to my girlfriend?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you even listening to yourself Mingyu? Your girlfriend is lying. She asked me to avoid you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“She will never do such things.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And you think I would do that?”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“I- i don’t know.” </em>You laughed bitterly. You can’t believe that your friend would do this to you. You felt tears brimming on your eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Gyu I am your friend for 11 years!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Y/N, you don’t understand-“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What the fuck are you saying? You’re letting our friendship be ruined by some girl?!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“She is not “some” girl. I love her and she loves me so much. She’s the only one who loved me at my worst.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Mingyu are you crazy? I am here for you all the time. She loves you? Gyu you are being unfair right now. I love you. I love every part of you, even your flaws. I love you so much that it hurts.” </em>You kept on crying.</p>
<p><em>“You’re drunk Y/N” </em>He left and went inside. <em>He chose Chaeyeon over you, Y/N.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Uh Y/N?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hmm?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Earth to?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh yeah uhm we better get going.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“You remember something now?” </em>You nodded</p>
<p>As soon as you reached the dorm, you dropped yourself on your bed and sighed. It was an exhausting day. Now, everything is crystal clear. Chaeyeon is really a bitch and you confessed to Mingyu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Days went by, Mingyu is still avoiding you and you are not okay with that. He’s been quiet lately and you know he’s not that type of guy. He would always say silly things, would express himself verbally. It felt so foreign to you.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hi Soonyoung oppa.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Uh, are you guys still not okay?” </em>You shook your head.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Try to talk to him.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t know.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Come on, how can you patch things up with him without communication?”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“I’ll try” </em>You know you will not.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay, see you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well I saw my crush in the hallway and he did not even say hi to me. Is there something wrong with me?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What are you talking about?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I said he did not say hi to me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Is he obliged to say hi to you?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What? Uh maybe because we are acquaintances. You know what, I’ll talk to Younghee about this, maybe she’ll understand.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What is your problem? Why are you like that?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Like what?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“When things don’t go your way, you get mad!”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“But-“ </em>He walked away.</p>
<p>You were on your way home when Mingyu texted you, to apologize for what happened earlier. You then called him.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hello, look I am sorry Y/N. I didn’t mean any of it.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Am I like that Gyu?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No Y/N-“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Gyu, I think it's better if we don't talk in the meantime. Bye."</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Y/N-“ </em>You ended the call. <em>It is too much.</em></p>
<p>You then asked for a piece of advice from your friend. Maybe you were wrong all along.</p>
<p>
  <em>“So he got mad because of that?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“you know what I think Y/N? I think he likes you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What? That’s pure nonsense.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“He is jealous.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“No, stop. Thank you.” </em>Your heart beats fast. <em>No, Y/N that is not true</em></p>
<p>The fight lasted for a week. You are okay now. For you, it’s all in the past. You just need to talk to Mingyu.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Gyu!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh hi Y/N.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Let’s talk?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I still have to do something.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Oh okay! Maybe next time.” </em>You just waved at him and left.</p>
<p>This went on for about 3 days and it is getting frustrating every single day. You are sure he was avoiding you.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Gyu, are you avoiding me?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“N-no” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Gyu, tell me the truth. Why are you avoiding me?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Look I am very sorry and I think I am the worst friend.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“I already forgive you, okay? Don’t think about it.” </em>He lowered his head.</p>
<p><em>“Let’s go get some ice cream.” </em>He smiled at you. <em>That’s my boy.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You are wandered around to kill some time. You realized it was getting dark and you were walking down the alley towards your dorm. You saw Mingyu.</p>
<p><em>“Gyu!” </em>He ignored you but you held his hand.</p>
<p><em>“Look Gyu we need to talk.” </em>He only nodded. You both went to the playground and sat on the swing.</p>
<p><em>“I am sorry for everything but Chaeyeon, she is an evil bitch. She is lying.” </em>He just stared at the stars.</p>
<p><em>“Gyu, please say something.” </em>Silence.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Say something, anything hurts less than the quiet.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Gyu, please.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“What do we have to talk about?!” </em>You were shocked when he shouted at you.</p>
<p>
  <em>“You hurt Chaeyeon and you’re saying sorry? Still saying that she is a bitch? Are you out of your mind?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But-“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But what? It is true? You and the whole gang teamed up against her, right?”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“No!” </em>He shook his head.</p>
<p>
  <em>“All of them talked to me about Chaeyeon, saying she is not the one for me. You really are that manipulative?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Gyu-“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“They all said that it was you who is the victim. You embarrassed her in front of people and you wouldn’t stop with all your lies?”</em>
</p>
<p>You are now crying. You can’t believe Mingyu would say this to you.</p>
<p>
  <em>“And you love me? Oh! I totally get it now, Y/N. You are jealous, that’s why you are having that act. You disgust me.”</em>
</p>
<p>You slapped him.</p>
<p>
  <em>“That is not true.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“How would I know? You are a liar.” </em>And he left.</p>
<p>Maybe it does hurt more than being quiet. Maybe some words are better left unsaid. <em>Maybe.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>